


Blood

by Twofoldafflictions (Pissblooded)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood and Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pissblooded/pseuds/Twofoldafflictions
Summary: Blood.





	Blood

The blood was a beautiful ruby red when i saw it first. The last time, when it was slowly leaking the life out of the source, it was the worst thing ive ever seen blank and dark like the sky when a storm was coming. It scared me, it was no longer beautiful anymore, it was deadly and sinister. It was the color of hot steel on skin. The color of drying iron. The color of a dying rose. The color haunted me forever until i drew my last breath. Sulking, Waiting. 


End file.
